1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical devices and methods for affixing two sections of tissue together, and, more particularly, to a device and method for affixing a piece of soft tissue to a bone or affixing two pieces of bone together.
2. Description of Related Art
Orthopedic surgical procedures sometimes require an attachment (or reattachment) of a flexible member to a bone. The flexible member might comprise soft tissue such as a ligament or tendon, a synthetic element, or suture. Devices and methods are known in the art to accomplish such an attachment, including those for affixing the flexible member within a hole of the bone.
For example, it is known to use a member such as a screw to press at least one end of the flexible member against the interior wall of a bone space (Mahony, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,843; Roger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,878; Steininger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,767; Huebner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,811; Laboureau, EU 0 317 406). It is also known to anchor a ligament between two elements, the inner one deformable (U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,431), and to pass a ligament through a center of a device, creating tension by relative movement of elements (DeSatnick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,184).
A particular surgery in which flexible member attachment is required is endosteal fixation, wherein the terminal ends with bone plugs of an anterior cruciate ligament graft replacement material are attached within bone tunnels. The attachment is often achieved by compressive or interference fit means.
Other such surgeries includes rotator cuff and SLAP lesion repairs.
In addition, it is known to affix two bone sections together, which at present is accomplished with bone screws and/or cabling.